


Need for a Drink

by NamelessMoogle



Series: Random Requests [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Driving, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Based on the request: The pair of your choice ends up going on a long and complicated road trip trying to find something like bubble tea or a particular flavor of ice cream late at night because they're craving it ^^ (ie they keep stopping places but they don't have that flavor or they get there just after close).





	Need for a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [treya-barton](https://treya-barton.tumblr.com), for the request!

“Tell me what we’re looking for again?” The dark-haired driver asked.

“ _[Omija-cha](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOmija-cha&t=OTA3YTI4YmM4YWM4YzQyOGI3OTkxNzg5ODZjZDU1MjUyY2M0NTY4ZixPMEN4WTBLNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHxxwJSowF3hRUxQGbpxZSQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnamelessmoogleao3.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180621048420%2Fthe-pair-of-your-choice-ends-up-going-on-a-long&m=0)_ ,” the blond young man in the passenger seat beamed. “I’ve never tasted any other tea like it.”

“And I’ve never heard of it.” The driver shook his head. “Must be a rare delicacy if the prince doesn’t know what it is.”

“It must be!” The passenger giggled. “I just hope the cafe is still open.”

“Where is it, anyway?”

“In the Central Insomnia Mall.”

“WHAT?” The driver shouted. “Do you know what time it is?”

“…Late evening?”

Shaking his head again, the driver pointed at the clock on the dashboard, which read _23:48_.

“Oops,” the blonde whispered. “I guess the mall closed already, huh?”

“Prompto Argentum, you sent the Crown Prince of Lucis on a wild goose chase… for a thing that is clearly unavailable at the moment.”

“I didn’t _send_ you on a wild goose chase,” Prompto protested. “I’m right here with you, can’t you see?”

“Yeah,” Noctis let out a sigh. “Better than doing this shit by myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, but I’m too lazy to write a long and complicated road trip. (After all, my real-life commute to work involves only a simple bus ride and some walking.) 
> 
> Also, this request has turned out to be extremely challenging for someone who almost always drinks the same stuff, and has been at it for years. Thanks for this surprising challenge that had me on my toes all day.
> 
> *****
> 
> In reality, _[omija-cha](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omija-cha)_ is not a rare delicacy, though the inspiration came from an omija-based beverage that was available only for a limited time: the Omija Fizzio from Starbucks Korea.
> 
> *****
> 
> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
